It is well known that the distance that a golf ball travels when struck with the club head of a golf club is a function of club head speed. Golf club shafts are typically made of thin walled metal tubing or fiber reinforced plastics and composites. Prior art shafts are typically fabricated of steel or composite materials such as graphite and are typically tapered so as to have a larger circular cross section near the handle end of the shaft than at the shaft end adjacent the club head.
In recent years, companies have manufactured golf clubs which have shafts fabricated of composite materials which are light yet strong and flexible. The flexibility of the shaft allows the shaft to bend during the swing. Such flexing of the shaft during the swing permits the club head to impact the ball with a higher velocity and thus propel the ball a greater distance. It is understood however, that a golf club shaft which is too flexible, can result in club head flutter during the swing. Such flutter makes it more difficult to strike the ball in the center of the club head. Additionally, twisting of the club head even a small amount can produce inaccurate shots. Such problems are particularly notable in the more flexible golf club shafts fabricated of composite materials such as graphite.